The Lost Chapter: The episode with the Ninja drug dealers
by Xx-DarknessPrevails-xX
Summary: When the legendary time machine is found, its accidently triggerred by sasuke, sakura and naruto and are sent to the present time real-life world, could this have an impact on history?
1. Chapter 1

The episode with the Ninja drug dealers

TWELVE CENTURIES AGO...

_**Chapter One**_

Okay, here's a little heads-up on what happened:

Sasuke and Sakura have become NOT OR TV agents. That stands for: Never Overdose Today OR Tomorrow, Victor! It was set up by a schizophrenic ninja miser who called himself "Gai".

A few days ago, Sasuke and Sakura left to battle Jeff the Killer. They succeeded, and, returning to their home whilst making out, had no idea about what was to come...

"Good morning, Agents," the schizophrenic said to them. They proceeded to GET naked and make out on the floor. "Agents, I am assigning you the task of... "getting rid"... of a Drug Camp." He sipped his coke, pausing for half an hour to take in the beauty of the soda before resuming his speech. "Drugs are bad for my health, I'd rather eat bugs than drugs, and I require you two to take care of the task for me. There are nine Drug leaders in Cuba. You two are to beat them all up. We already have the thumbs-up approval from the Ninja council, thumbs-up approval from the FBI, and I-don't-give-a-shit-about-thumbs-upping-you-guys-j ust-get-it-over-with-pronto approval from Cuba. We still have no approval from the major Drug leaders. Dismissed." So they GOT NOT Naked and left the room.

On the way home, Sasuke kept quiet, then said "what do we do about our 5-year old son, Timmy?" Sakura proceeded to make out with Sasuke, get their car crashed, get sent to the hospital for twelve years, and finally, with their thumbs up, made their way to their own home. At this time, Timmy had already graduated from college.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed. "What do we do with Timmy while we're gone?!/"

"It's simple," Sasuke responded. "We take Timmy."

And so they went off on a journey like no other. Sitting on unicorns (for the element of surprise), Timmy, Timmy's parents, Naruto and 20 other extras Ninjas who didn't matter went off... to go to a meeting with Drug dealers..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

IN THE SECRET DRUG CAMP...

Itachi Uchiha sat there ominously sucking his ominous thumb while the distant sound of rainbows steadily came closer.

"We are going to discuss a secret plan we can't reveal," Itachi ominously whispered.

"What?" the Drug leader at the other end of the table asked. Itachi ominously threw a cup of coffee at him, and the leader, seeking redemption for interrupting his superior, ran out of the room screaming from the hot coffee all over him. He proceeded to get naked and get with the naked grass shining sunlight. Little did he know that Sasuke and Sakura were doing the same thing with the 20 other extra Ninjas as they made their way over to Cuba...

Finally, after two minutes of running around, the unicorns got exhausted and proceeded to die. Everyone made it off safely, and they saw the Drug camp.

"Oh man," exclaimed Sally, one of the extras. "They're discussing a secret plan I can't reveal."

"Yeah," said Joe, another extra. He stepped on a landmine and blew up, and no one cared about him, because he was an extra.

"Okay," said Sonny, "what do we do now?" A ninja eagle flew over and ripped his head off.

"We get into the compound and shoot everything, everywhere," Sasuke offered.

"No," interrupted Sakura. "Do you see the layout of the camp? We need to utilize every option at our disposal." A lightning bolt hit three more extras. "We have dogs, trained ninjas, and a kid with a gun. So here's my plan." A tank came out of the ground, shot at five extras, and reburied itself back into the dirt. "First, we get the dogs to go into the camp. Raise attention." A shark bit off half of an extra. "While the OpFor are running around, we send in a small fireteam to flank them, while the main force enters through the main gate. We shoot random stuff while the flanking team plants explosives." Laser beams came out of the sky and vaporized two extras. "We then shoot everyone, and, just to make sure, blow the place to kingdom come. Understand me?"

The surviving one extra nodded, before spontaneously combusting.

"Okay guys," Sakura said. "Let's get this over with!" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"**M**y leader," a Drug leader said.

"Don't interrupt me," Itachi ominously whispered before ominously taking out an ominous pistol and ominously shooting the Drug leader. The leader screamed out in fear before realizing Itachi had blanks loaded in the ominous pistol.

"Next time, it'll be real," Itachi ominously said, before ominously putting his pistol back into his ominous shirt.

Meanwhile outside the camp, "We're ready!" Timmy and his parents said.

"Woof!" a dog barked, before being randomly blown up

"GO!" everyone shouted.

The dogs ran into the compound and were filled with holes by bullets from the trained enemy soldiers.

"Ninjas! Get them!" the Drug squad leader shouted.

"Oh no!" Sasuke declared as sad violin music came out of nowhere. "We have to make a desperate last stand!"

The trio promptly loaded their rifles and proceeded to shoot down 100 Drug members.

Suddenly, a enemy soldier appeared out of nowhere and shot a bullet at a Sleeping Naruto's knee. The violin piece reached a crescendo as Naruto rolled down on the grass in slow motion.

"NO!" Timmy yelled.

"MY PARTNER!" Sasuke yelled.

"WOLF!" the one and only dog left barked.

"Get into the Temple of time!" Sasuke said to Timmy as bullets flew past their defensible position.

"Okay," Timmy said as a Temple appeared out of nowhere behind them. "But we can stay here- we have invincibility on, infinite ammo on, God mode on-"

"Go now, son," Sasuke whispered, before picking his rifle back up and starting the slaughter of enemy drug ppl once more.

Timmy cried as he jumped straight for the temple not paying attention to the stream of bullets behind that was flowing right towards him.


End file.
